


I Love You

by annaxmims



Series: 911 Oneshots [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: I fell in love with a beautiful boyHe still takes my breath awayI fell in love in the morning sunWhile the hours slipped away‘Cause I love youMore than you think I doCarlos and TK love differently. But somehow, they both love each other more than the other knows.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Series: 911 Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	I Love You

Carlos

I fell in love with a beautiful boy

He still takes my breath away

I fell in love in the morning sun

While the hours slipped away

‘Cause I love you

More than you think I do

*****

Carlos wasn’t one to fall without thinking. He was cautious. He played it safe. He avoided heartbreak at all costs. 

But Tyler Kennedy Strand changed all of that. T.K burst into Texas and his life in a whirlwind and Carlos threw all caution to the wind. He asked the beautiful boy in the bar to dance. He took him home and they hooked up on his couch.

Then he ran.

He tried to cook him dinner after a long shift.

Then he ran again.

He sat across from the broken boy in the police station with a black eye and a busted lip. He wiped the blood from his face and listened to him admit that he was an addict. He called his dad to pick him up.

He played darts with him at the bar and flirted like normal twenty something year olds.

And he opened the door to his house a week later to find a crying T.K on his doorstep.

“T.K? What’s wrong?”

He reached a hand out to the boy, who bypassed it entirely and threw his arms around his waist.

“My dad has lung cancer. He lied to me about it.He’s been lying to me since before we left New York.”

“I’m so sorry Tyler,” he murmured into his hair.

“Can I stay here tonight? I know I don’t deserve it. I just don’t want to go home and be by myself.”

“Of course you can stay. I won’t even try to cook you dinner this time.”

T.K let out a wet laugh against his shoulder.

“Just this once, dinner might not be so bad.”

So Carlos made tamales for them both and they curled up in his bed together. No sex, no strings, just comfort.

T.K fell asleep with his head on Carlos’ chest, hand clutching his t-shirt.

Carlos loved this boy. He’d loved him since the moment he saw him. No matter how broken he was, Carlos loved him, whether T.K believed he was worthy of it or not.

*****

T.K

You ran your finger down my back

And you spelled out your name

'Cause I love you

More than you think I do

*****

T.K fell hard and fast. He was reckless, with the mind of an addict, searching for something to make him feel good, even if it was temporary.

That’s what Alex was. He knew Alex didn’t love him. He just didn’t want to believe it. He ignored that Alex never kissed him with his eyes closed, he never made sure that T.K got his pleasure too. He took more than he gave and left T.K broken when he left.

Carlos was different. Carlos gave as well as he got. Carlos knew when T.K’s whines of pleasure got too close to whines of pain. He knew exactly where T.K liked to be bitten, where he liked to be kissed. When he wanted it rough and fast and when he needed it slow and sweet.

T.K felt like an asshole. He’d run out when Carlos tried to do something nice for him, but showed back up when he needed him. 

Carlos had made him feel better. He’d wiped the blood from his face in the police station and he hadn’t given him a look of pity when he admitted he was an addict. He’d thrown darts with him and flirted and he’d given T.K shit and didn’t take any sass. And T.K loved it.

He loved that Carlos could bust his balls one second and then turn around and hold him after he found out about his dad’s cancer.

T.K curled up in his bed, wearing a police academy t-shirt, his head on Carlos’ chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Carlos must have thought he was asleep, because his hand started to rub up and down his back. T.K shivered when he felt the beginning of a C against his spine. It was followed by an A, R, L, O, S.

God he loved this man. He’d loved him since he’d laid eyes on him. He’d fallen hard and fast, just like always. Maybe this time would be different. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the 9-1-1 fandom, so I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr- 911xtarlos


End file.
